Lure Coursing
by Kagome lover
Summary: Discontinued When I invite the Inu gang to come with me to a Coursing Field trial,interesting things can happen. Alot better than it sounds,please R&R! Definition on Lure Coursing inside!
1. Sounds fun

**kagome lover: Hello poeple, once again i have another story. This is just something i've been playing around with in study hall when i have no homework.(which is like everyday) so here it is ** **Hope you like it! Please R&R!**

_**Important: **If your wondering just what the heck Lure Coursing is anyway? Then take a quick trip to my profile, and it will have a link to go to. It has an explanation and pics, of normal lure coursing and straight racing. it's closer to the bottom._

**Disclaimer:...hmm...nope don't own Inuyasha, wish i did though.**

stuff with "hi" is talking. and _this is thoughts. _

Heres **Chapter 1: Sounds Fun**

It was a crisp, cool, October day today at the Higurashi shrine. (A/N: actually where i am it's 47 degrees farenhight/sp/) There was a slight breeze that ruffled the leaves, as they broke off there branches and slowly descended down on the grass. Souta was seen running around and jumping in piles of leaves. As his grandfather continued to rake them up and yell at him to stop.

Inside the house Mrs. Higurashi was cooking some Ramen for Kagome and all her friends.

/IN THE LIVING ROOM/

The teens where all sitting in a circle on the beige(sp?) carpet playing truth or dare while they waited for lunch. (A/N: they all live in the future)

Kagome leaned closer to Sango and said "Sango, truth or dare?"

Sango thought for a moment and then said "truth"

Kagome sat back and then smirked evily. "Do you like Miroke?"

At hearing this Sango was speechless, Miroku had a hopeful look on his face, Kagome was still smirking, and Inuyasha just sat back and listened intently waiting for Sango to speak.

(FYI: Inuyasha is still a half dog demon. Lets just say in this story everybody know about, and likes demons, in the future. And they all live to gether in peace. :D)

Sango was silent for some time then fineally said" Well...I..uh...I..." but she was interrupted by

"Lunch is ready!" kagome's mom yelled from the kitchen.

_YES! _Sango screamed in her head. _Saved by the mom!_

Inuyasha went flying into the kitchen like a madman and Kagome just walked behind him sighing. _Of all the time she could have come. I had Sango right where i wanted her too. Ugh! _

Sango and Miroku got up after them and stayed silent as they thought about the recent events.

Sango looked over to Miroku and saw he looked sad. She frowned, then sighed. _I'll tell him someother time when where alone._

Miroku had his own thoughts. _I wonder what she would have said if we weren't interrupted._

The teens walked into the kitchento see Inuyasha at the table waiting for him Ramen. He was almost drooling. They all joined him at the table, and Mrs. Higurashi put a bowl and a fork in front of each of them. They quickly said thanks and dug in.

(Thats how i eat mine, with a fork...lol :P)

/5 MINUTES LATER/

Just as they where finishing up, the phone rang. Kagome was about to get up and get it, but her mom beat her to it.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she said "Hello?"

(mrs.h talking below. also after everytime she speaks, lets just say the person on the other end says some things then her mom, then the person again, and so on and so fourth.)

"Oh hello, how are you?

"Really, thats good."

"Lure Coursing?"

"Really"

"Sounds great! 5:45 you say?"

"Okay sounds great. Buh bye."

"Love you too."

And then she hung up the phone and turned around to the dembfounded teens.

_What was that all about? _the teens thought to themselves.

Mrs.H smiled and said "That was your cousin Ashley, Kagome. And she wants you and your friends to come with her and her friend Elizabeth and Aunt Donna to a Lure Coursing Field Trial."

(Donna is my mom's name if your wondering who she is. :P)

(i'am going to take a pit stop from typing a min. cuz i have a headache, and will get something for it. be back in a few...lol)

Kagome smiled "Sounds great, when is it?"

Kagome had heard her cousin Ashley talk about lure coursing before, but had never been to one before.

Mrs. H said "Ashley said they will pick you guys up tomorrow morning from the house at 5:45am"

They all looked at her like she grew another head. they had never gotten up THAT early for anything before. But they where so excited so they soon forgot about it.

(for real ones me and my mom usually get up at like 4:40am:P, but i was being nice to the inu gang:P)

"Okay," Kagome started "well you guys" she said gesturing towards the other teens, "can stay here the night, and then we all get picked up tommorw."

They all nodded and then Sango spoke up.

"What about clothes to change into for tomorrow?"

Kagome responded "Well you can all phone your parents, and get some clothing for tomorrow."

"Oh and bring something fun to do in the car tomorrow, it will be a loooonnnggggg ride there." She added.

"Here." she said handing the phone to Sango.

The they called all there parents, and waited outside for them to come. The parents all showed up shortly after, and around the same time as eachother. They got there things out of the cars, and there parents wished them a good time and all left. Then they went upstairs and and put out there sleeping bags for when they did sleep.

After that was all over they played Dynasty Warriors 5, for the PS2, for the rest of the afternoon untill like 10:00pm, when they went to sleep.(in Kagome's room)

The sleeping order was like this. Kagome was on her bed, Inuyasha was on the ground next to her bed in a sleeping bag, Sango slept closer to her desk, and Miroku was near the door. But sometime during the nigth Inuyasha found his way into Kagome bed. (next to her not on her/cuddling all over her.) And Miroku found him and his sleeping bag alot closer to Sango then when they went to sleep, but surpriseingly he didn't grope her. Or atleast not yet.

Ok thats it so far on chapter one! Hoped ya liked it. Please review :) its what keeps me writing

Untill next chapter!

Ja ne!


	2. Wake Up Call

**kagome lover: (sighs) well so far no one likes it, but i'am not that surprised, but i'll keep going anyway. **

**Disclaimer: No i do not own Inuyasha, or Mc.Donalds.**

**Chapter 2: Wake Up Calls**

**Last chapter**: After that was all over they played Dynasty Warriors 5, for the PS2, for the rest of the afternoon untill like 10:00pm, when they went to sleep.(in Kagome's room)

The sleeping order was like this. Kagome was on her bed, Inuyasha was on the ground next to her bed in a sleeping bag, Sango slept closer to her desk, and Miroku was near the door. But sometime during the nigth Inuyasha found his way into Kagome bed. (next to her not on her/cuddling all over her.) And Miroku found him and his sleeping bag alot closer to Sango then when they went to sleep, but surpriseingly he didn't grope her. Or atleast not yet.

**This Chapter: **

At about 4:30am Kagome's mom walked into Kagome's room and urned the light on, waking up the sleeping teens. At first the teens just moved alittle, but didn't really show any sign of getting up since they just fell back to sleep within like five seconds.

But Mrs.H had a plan up her sleeve. Well, technically it was behind her back.

She walked over them silently and stood in the middle of them, and from behind her back she took out an air horn.(Really really loud horn. If you don't know what one is)

She her hand in place and started the count down in her head.

_1...2..._she got ready_...3_!

EHHHHHHHHHHH!(not sure how you would put that in words:P)

The second it all happened, Miroku and Sango where clutching eachother screaming. Inuyasha tumbled over the edge of the bed, taking Kagome with him. He landed on the ground, she landed on top of him. Once they registered what position they where in they both jumped off eachother blushing, as did Sango and Miroku. And then stood up.

In the minutes that followed they all settled downand started to get dressed.

Kagome and Sango are in the bathroom and the boys are in Kagome's room waiting for them to finish.

/IN THE BATHROOM/

As Kagome pulled on a plain white T-shirt over her head, she looked at the clock, it read read 4:41A.M. Then she pulled on some blue jeans on. Sango pulled on a light red T-shirt and some blue jeans on. Then they brushed their hair and put them up in pony tails. Then they left the room so the boys could have the bathroom.

/IN THE BATHROOM/

The boys didn't take as long to get dressed. Inuyasha just pulled on a red T-shirt that read "Hott Dog" on, and some jean shorts. Miroku pulled on a pink T-shirt that read "Tough Guys Wear Pink", and some cargo shorts. Inuyasha quickly brushed his hair and then Miroku did the same, but Miroku also put his hair up in that little pony tail he

always wears. Then they exited the bathroom.

They walked into the room to find kagome and Sango getting their own things together for the car ride to the coursing place.

Miroku started getting his own things together, and Inuyasha was about to join him, but first looked at the clock. It read 4:51. He couldn't wait till they got there, or untill they ate breakfast.

So he then helped too by starting to pick up his things and get everything together.

/2 Minutes Later/

At 4:52A.M. they finished and headed down the stairs, bunch of stuff in their arms.

They walked into the kitchen, put their stuff by the door,a nd then all sat at the kitchen table.

Inuyasha stomache growled.

Everyone looked at him, and then Inuyasha said "I'am hungry. When are we...?"

"We noticed." Everyone esle interrupted.

he glared at them then he looked to Kagome "When are we eating?" he asked again.

Kagome laughed lightly then responded. "We aren't eating...Yet. We're going to get some Mc. Donalds when Ashley, Elizabeth, and my aunt Donna come get us."

"Oh ok." Inuyasha said as his stomache growled again.

Sango, who was slumped over earlier, sat up.

"Now what are we going to do?" she asked yawning.

Kagome was about to say something untill Sango's eyes widened and she sat straight up.

"PERVERT!" Sango yelled as she slapped Miroku as hard as she could.

Kagome and Inuyasha cringed as he fell on the floor unconcious.

_When will he ever learn. _Kagome and Inuyasha both thought as they crossed there arms and shoock there heads.

**kagome lover: well thats it, and i got it done in record time, like less than an hour:P ok please R&R! **

Ja ne!


	3. Napkins sure are fun

**kagome lover: yay, chapter two and three on the same day:P Please R&R!**

**Chapter 3:** Napkins sure are fun!

**Discliamer: **Hi me no own Inuyasha, but i do own this watet bottle i'am drinking right now.

**Last time:**

Kagome laughed lightly then responded. "We aren't eating...Yet. We're going to get some Mc. Donalds when Ashley, Elizabeth, and my aunt Donna come get us."

"Oh ok." Inuyasha said as his stomache growled again.

Sango, who was slumped over earlier, sat up.

"Now what are we going to do?" she asked yawning.

Kagome was about to say something untill Sango's eyes widened and she sat straight up.

"PERVERT!" Sango yelled as she slapped Miroku as hard as she could.

Kagome and Inuyasha cringed as he fell on the floor unconcious.

_When will he ever learn. _Kagome and Inuyasha both thought as they crossed there arms and shoock there heads.

**This Time:**

Everybody was starting to get ansy(sp?) It was 5:04am, and everybody couldn't wait till they where picked up.

A couple minutes ago Miroku had crawled back on his chair, at the table. And now everyone was silent, and bored.

Kagome was drumming her fingers, Inuyasha was blowing a napkin around the table, Sango was watching out for Miroku's hands, and Miroku was watching Sango's butt.

Kagome looked up at the clock again.

_5:07_ she thought to herself.

She sighed and put her head on the table just in time to have the napkin smack her in the face. Inuyasha had blow a bit too hard that time.

Kagome quickly lifted her head off the table, took the napkin off her face, and smirked at Inuyasha playfully.

Inuyasha looked the other way and acted like he didn't do anything.

Kagome continued to stare at him.

"What? It wasn't me." Inuyasha said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What, so it fell from the sky?" Kagome said sarcastically as she crumpled up the napkin and threw it at him.

He smirked at her. "Well, yes i..."

It wacked him right on the forehead and fell on the floor.

"Stop playing children." Miroku said trying to sound like a woman.

"What are you, my mom?" Inuyasha said as he picked up the crumpled napkin and threw it at Miroku.

Miroke ducked and it hit Sango in the face scaring the crap out of her since she had apparently fallen asleep on the table.

She picked it up, and threw it at Miroku, thinking he did it.

Miroku was about to pick it up when Kagome's cat dived for it, grabbed it, and made a dash for the kitchen.

Everyone started laughing as Miroku sat back in his chair.

Everyone then sighed since their fun got carried away, literally.

Just then Kagome's mom walked in, saying mostly to herself, "I wonder where Cash got that napkin from..." she trailed off. (A/N: I forgot how to spell her cat's name so i just used my cat's name)

Then she noticed the teens looking at her.

"Oh yea," she started "It's 5:29. You guys should start to get ready."

"Okay" they all said as they got up from the table.

**kagome lover: well thats it for chapter 3, hoped you liked it! Please review:)**

**Ja ne**


End file.
